Alaska
by stepheniemeyer2
Summary: Edward POV - He will have to forget her. But can he do it? That's the real question. His first day in Alaska.


**Alaska**

As he runs towards his house he starts thinking "I can't believe what I had just said to her. She is never going to forgive me, but that was the point, right? I know that she will get over me sooner or later, but I can't help but that think that a part of me is always going to be missing."

Edward finally makes it to the house. Everyone is gone, but yet the house has all its precious items inside. They have all started driving up towards Alaska saying goodbye to their old home.

He lowers his head for a minute looking at the ground in front of him that he had walked on so many times before. He can't help but think that he had just lied to the only _precious_ thing he had ever come upon.  
As he heads towards his Silver Volvo he keeps repeating to himself, "She'll be fine" or "Time will heal, it's in her nature as a human to get over the lost and forgotten". A part of him wants to just forget that she had ever been a part of his life but he knew that since he will live forever, so will she.

As he starts heading out of Forks it starts to rain, a little bit more like pouring actually. It made him ache inside just to think that Bella might still be out there waiting for him to come back, but Edward knew that he had to keep driving. His face was blank all the way up to Alaska as he was pushing 110 mph. He tried to not see her face in his mind, but Edward knew that she would show up in his mind as soon as he met up with Alice and the rest of the Cullen family.

Alice had a _tendency_ to worry about Bella because she had loved her as if she were Alice's own sister. Bella had always been a magnet for trouble and they both knew it. Edward tried to think that Charlie would keep her safe enough so that she wouldn't do anything too reckless. She promised him, and he kept hoping that she wouldn't break that promise. Even though a little part of him doubted that she would make it through the rest of the month. Edward knew deep inside that he would return to Bella but he had to give this a try. The only reason he was doing this was because he loved her and wanted to see her have a normal human life. As the drive went on Edward started day dreaming about her soft pale skin and how it looked like silk in the sun. He shook his head back and fourth viciously trying to wipe out the thought of her but he couldn't. He knew that this wasn't going to be easy, but it was all for the best in the end.

Five hours went by, and he had finally made it to the Alaska. He started heading down hill on a paved road heading towards the place that he considered his home away from home. Edward knew exactly where he was going since he had been there many times before.

All the sudden he could hear Rosalie in his head _Oh my God, Emmett is really starting to make me want to scream!_ A smile flashed across his face in an instant.

As soon as he got to the house he had became more relaxed as he knew that he could be with his own kind and nothing but.  
The house was _tranquil_. It stood two stories high and was made out of brick with a chimney on the left side. You could tell by the smoke coming out of the top of the chimney that there was a fire burning. So that had to mean that Amelia was home.

This was good for Carlisle but bad for Rosalie. Carlisle could spend hours at a time having interesting conversations with Amelia, but Rosalie on the other hand couldn't stand the way she conducted herself. The house had many different kinds of shrubs and tall trees crowding around it. On the far right there was a garage on a small hill with all of their cars inside. On the lower end of the hill were Cullen's cars in a straight row, except for Emmett's that had made one of the redwood trees tilt because he parked so close to it.

Right when Edward saw that, he said "Nice parking job, Emmett" under his breath and then laughed to himself. They lived in a small town of Denali, Alaska which was known for having fisherman and cool weather all year round.

Tanya's family had been living up in Alaska for the past 80 years and never had been bothered by anyone. So it made it easy for them to stay out of every body's way. They were a lot like the Cullen family in many different ways. They had chosen to not drink human blood and to stick with animals instead. There were five people in the family; two boys and three girls.

The boys were strong and very handsome just like the Cullen boys. They had darker hair and pale skin just like the rest of their kind. But their eyes were more of a chestnut brown when they weren't thirty rather than the golden brown that Edward and the others had been given.

They boys' names were Nicholas and William. Nicholas was a calm and laid back young man, but William on the other hand had the energy and attention span of a five year old. Nicholas had his own little nicknames for him like Spaz, Tweak, freak of nature, and chatter box. He could wrestle which always kept Emmett busy. He never knew when to shut up though, so usually someone else would have to take it into their own hands to make him. He always had a million and one questions for Alice about the future, and never left her alone. It drove Jasper insane when he would want some "alone time" with Alice. So she really never had to use the excuse of being bored when she stayed at the house but she would always have to hold Jasper down from not beating the living daylights out of him. Emmett always got a kick out of watching Jasper try to fight his way out of Alice's hold.

Nicholas looked the age of Twenty-Two year old but his actual age was a hundred and fifty. William on the other hand was a lot younger, and looked like he was fifteen or sixteen years of age. Nicholas had no mate but was deeply in love with Amelia; yet William didn't have an interest in anyone at all. Unlike the Cullen family, the two boys had no interesting powers. However, they could run and swim as fast as the rest of their kind. The three girls on the other hand were a different story.

The first one was Tanya. She had something about her that always attracted people towards her. She was gorgeous in every way. Her skin was pale just like all the rest but she had one beauty mark on her upper left cheek. She had long dark brown flowing hair and her eyes were auburn brown. Even when she is thirsty her eyes were kind and even though her heart had not pumped blood in over eight decades, her heart was warm and loving as if she was a human being. She looked as tiny and fragile as Alice and as ravishing as Rosalie. She portrayed the age of a seventeen year old, yet she was eighty years young (as she would put it) in human years. She was the only person in the family that had abnormal abilities. She could read minds, however she could talk back to you as if you were on walkie talkies. She could hear people's thoughts from miles away just like Edward. Yet, she could choose when and when not to talk back to the person. It made her life very easy and was always helpful when she needed it most. Sometimes, when she is thinking she would have random visions come into her mind of the future and what it holds. Unlike Alice, they were permanent but she had no control over when they would show up: It's like she had some random clip of something that just pops into her head from a movie or like déjà vu.

The second one was Amelia. She was a _bit _older than the rest of the family. She had strawberry blond hair, and light brown eyes. She was bubbly and had that perky way about her. Like Esme, she acted a lot like she was their mother. In all of _their_ eyes, she was. Amelia was very intelligent and her love had died many years before she had settled down with this family in Alaska. _Before_ she was a vampire she was a professor at Princeton. So therefore, Amelia liked to study as much as Carlisle. This always kept him on his toes when she knew something that he didn't. Like any normal mother she liked to keep the house tidy. She was a very sweet just like Tanya, yet she was very strict on rules and not having humans in her house. Tanya always had a problem following that rule, sadly. She loved having conversations with everyone about anything that grabbed her interest. Usually, she would talk with Edward or Carlisle. When Amelia wasn't talking though, she would be in the yard working. She had a passion for making things grow, or as some would say she had the "green thumb". Esme would always say "Wow, if only Amelia could come down here and help me trim these bushes", that was usually the cue to the boys to tidy up the yard. Sad thing is, they never could _follow_ what she meant. Until, Edward would hear her complain and would tell Emmett to go do it.

The third and last girl was Sophia. She was a lot taller than Tanya, yet just as beautiful. She was way shallower than Rosalie, if that's even possible. Whenever she would pass a mirror she would stop and gaze at herself and her beauty. Rosalie always had the urge to ask Alice if she was as bad as Sophia. Alice's reply usually was "Of course not, why would you ever think that you were shallow anyways? God, Rosalie". After Rosalie would walk away Alice would roll her eyes and giggle in her head. Sophia had golden blond hair and dark brown eyes. Her skin was not as pale as the rest of the family but it was close. She looked like she was about eighteen years old, and had been alive for over twelve decades. She had a huge ego, but she tried to keep it to herself as much as possible. Rosalie would usually have more conversations with Sophia than anyone else in the family other than Tanya. All they would really do is complimenting each other back and fourth about each other's beauty.

It drove Tanya completely nuts, and she would sometimes go into Rosalie's head and say "you beautiful. I know it, Emmett knows it, and so does everyone else. So give it a rest, woman!" Usually that would make Rosalie stop for a few hours.

When Edward spotted the two cars he parked his next to Emmett's. Right when he got out of the car Alice was right behind him, with a very sympathetic look on her face.

She said calmly "how did she take it?"

Edward looked at her and raised one eyebrow.

Before he could open his mouth Alice's eyes started to water "I told you this was going to happen."

Edward scowled at her and finally said "Yeah, I know. Could you just get off my back for a minute, Please?"

Alice looked down sadly and wiped away a tear before it could make its way down her cheek. She walked away slowly as she quietly sobbed over the fact that Bella gone. Before she could make it to the front door Edward was behind her with one hand on her shoulder.

He sighed "I'm sorry, Alice. I didn't mean to take it out on you. I'm just mad at myself for ever thinking that I could make it work. This isn't your fault."

She turned her head slowly and then threw her tiny arms around his neck. They both stood there for good five minutes just hugging. After she let go Edward's shirt was drenched in tears.

He looked down at his shirt and then smiled up at her "Well we can't stay out here forever. So we might as well head inside so that I can greet everyone."

Alice then walked besides Edward with her head looking down as they walked through the door.

The whole house had become silent as if there was nobody there.

Out no where Edward heard Tanya thinking _Well, welcome back. Now I have to deal with you and your depressing thoughts. _She looked up and smirked at him.

He then felt like he and just seen the only person in the world who really understood him.

Whenever Tanya and Edward were together they would only talk to each other through their thoughts. It got really annoying for Alice since she always wanted to know what was going on.

Alice then interrupted the smile between the two of them and bluntly stated "Okay, I have one rule for the both of you, so listen good. You guys better let me be involved in some of your conversations or I'm going to go nuts!"

Tanya and Edward then laughed together and Alice stood there with a very serious look on her face trying to fight a smile. After Tanya had stopped laughing she said finally said "Okay, we'll try harder this time".

Alice stood there with her arms crossed against her chest keeping the serious look and through her teeth "you guys better."

Tanya's eyes then looked at Edward and then shifted towards the back door and before Tanya could start heading towards it Alice was already gone knowing exactly what they were about to do.

In the back yard there was a fire pit with ten outdoor chairs. They were very comfortable though. They weren't made out of plastic or metal but out of leather. It was like their outside living room.

Alice was already sprawled out on one of the chairs with her legs on one end of one side and her back crouched towards the other. Tanya giggled when she saw her. Edward knew it was coming so he didn't look one bit surprised.

As soon as they made it towards the chairs Alice yelled "Knowing you this conversation is going to have something to do with Bella, huh?"

Tanya smirked and answered sarcastically "how did you know?"

Alice then rolled her eyes and smiled "Now I remember why I've missed you so much."

Edward's face then changed from happy to very anxious because he knew exactly what Tanya wanted to know. Even though, she already had a pretty good idea what the situation was she wanted to hear it from Edward's mouth since Alice was there.

Tanya took a chair across from where Alice was sitting and Edward sat a seat away from Alice.

Tanya then said in thought _okay, so what's on your mind, old friend? _

Edward's eyes then flashed to the trees then back at Tanya.

He hesitated for a second and then started saying. "Tanya, I think you have a pretty good idea what exactly is going on."

Tanya didn't look impressed with his reply to her question. She then sighed and said in an irritated tone "Just tell me before Alice starts to. You know how much you hate it when she gets the details wrong."

He knew she was right and he also knew that before she could get into detail that he would have interrupted Alice anyways.

His eyes tightened and he knew he already has lost so he sighed "Fine, you win".

She nodded "Thank you. Now start off with why you're not with her right now."

He then looked at Alice. She looked like she was as interested into knowing what happened as Tanya was.

He took a deep breath in and then went ahead with saying "Where should I start? Oh, okay here we go. Her name is Isabella, but you already know that. She wasn't one of us, but she swore to me that she would become one and stay with me forever. We both loved each other, but we knew it wasn't going to work."

Tanya then lifted up her hand and made a circular motion "Go on." She said like she was going to have to persuade him in telling her the rest.

His jaw tightened and he kept going "It was her birthday and as you know Alice always has to have a party."

Alice rolled her eyes and said "Don't blame this all on me, okay?"

He snapped at her, "I'm not blaming it on you, but if you knew when to stop it might have helped, a lot."

Alice then became very stiff, and her face became sour.

He then started back to where he had left off "Anyways, we had a birthday for her at our house later that night Cake, Presents, Balloons. The whole deal. So, then as she was opening a present she got a paper cut and her finger started to bleed. Jasper couldn't hold himself down and then tried to attack her. He then became a monster even though he didn't have any control over his instincts. So he threw himself at her and she fell. A pile of glass plates went down with her and she cut her arm pretty bad. We then had to get Jasper out of the house. Carlisle was by her side in an instant. I couldn't help but smell her blood and I could barely hold myself back."

He shook his head in shame and his eyes went down looking towards the fire.

Alice touched his hand and then said in a very quiet and sympathetic voice "don't beat yourself up for this; it's not your fault."

He shook his head and said in a small voice "I can't go on. I feel so horrible and I should have been able to stand her smell because I loved --"

Tanya had then interrupted him and his face looked up at her like he was about to cry. Tanya then said in a very stern voice "Just because you couldn't stand to be in the same room with her doesn't make you a monster, Edward. You are a _Vampire_ and I don't mean to bring you down because it, but just from what your mind is telling me I know that you would have been able to change her just like you changed me."

Alice had then gotten up from her seat and left the room without excusing herself.

She took one glance at Tanya and she said in her head. _This is between you two. When you're finished, tell me.  
_  
Tanya nodded and replied _I will; right after we're finished._

Edward and Tanya had then been left alone. The rest of their conversation would not be aloud but in their minds, instead.

Tanya looked at him and then smiled _Finally, we can talk among ourselves._

Edward then got up and sat right next to Tanya.

She smiled and then said in a joking voice _Oh, so now you come and sit next me? Well, Edward I am so surprised! _

Edward smiled in return and nudged her with his elbow in a playful way but with an edge to it.

His eyes had then brightened and he looked at her_ Do you honestly think that I could have made her one of us? _

She looked into his eyes, and then looked down at her porcelain looking hands.

She sighed and thought _Honestly Edward, after all of what you and I have been through. I have more hope in you then anyone on this Earth. But did my blood smell as good as hers?_

He looked into her eyes like he didn't want to answer the question. He then looked at the ground and thought _It's not the same thing, Tanya. You were dying and she's not._

Tanya looked at him and said in a very serious voice _But that doesn't matter. What matters is that you loved me as much as you loved her. So don't you even throw that one at me. Just because I was dying has nothing to do with it. She has as much of a chance as I did._

A growl then started to build up in his chest and before he could think of what to say, she pushed it a little farther. _Now, you can growl at everyone else, but don't you dare think that I'm afraid of you. You can get mad all you want, but the fact of the matter is that you know I'm right._

He then took his hands and cupped her tiny face and said aloud "I know your right, but I can't go back. I can't do that to her. I won't take her soul if I don't have to."

Her face had then become blank and a picture went through her head. It was of Tanya standing in front of Bella's house trying to figure out what to say to her. At that moment, Edward knew that look that he had seen on Alice's face so many times before.

He then took his hands and pressed them firmly against her face and made her eyes meet his.

He then said in a demanding voice "Tanya, what were you doing at Bella's house?"

Tanya then looked puzzled and then said in her head _I am not liking this, Edward. Something tells me that Bella and I are going to cross paths. _

Before Edward could say another word Tanya said in a comforting tone "Don't worry, I would never hurt her. I've never drank a human blood and I never will. You know this, and you know that I wouldn't do that to do."

He then relaxed a little bit but in a anxious tone he says "I need to go talk to Carlisle. I haven't even told him what has happened or anything. Even though, I'm positive that Alice has ran her mouth to everyone."

Tanya then decided to stand up for Alice "Don't get mad at her. She is just as worried about you as everyone else. So just calm down and stop being such a drama queen."

His eyes tighten and his jaw becomes tense again and he shouts in his head_ I am just tired of everyone bringing her up. I'm trying to not think about her. Could you please try to help?_

Tanya then looks at him with a straight face _I will do my very best, scouts honor. _And then she raises her right hand and puts up three fingers crunched together.

He then gives her a sarcastic look and raises one eyebrow _You aren't even a scout. So what good does that do me?  
_  
Tanya then begins to smirk _Oh, shut up! You know what I mean. Stop ruining the moment. Can't I be just a little silly some times?_

Edward then stands up and kisses her forehead _Now I know why your my best friend; your even more ridiculous than me. _Before he could even say the word_ me_ a crooked smile spreads across his face. They both begin to laugh together.

Edward then starts heading inside, and Tanya isn't far behind him. He walked through the family room which had a big leather couch that shapes around the room and can hold about seven people at one time. On the wall are abstract paintings in earthy colors. The rest of the walls hold pictures of their family from years ago to a month ago. On one wall is a picture of Edward, Alice, and Tanya from 1986. When they shouldn't have even been born as far as anyone else is concerned. The floor is all wood with a dark cherry finish. There is a LCD Television mounted on one wall with the news on. On the couch William is sitting with his feet on a foot rest that matches the couch.

Then next to him is Esme watching the news.

She has a remote in her right hand with a firm grip, and in William's head he's thinking _I am so afraid to even ask her to change the channel. It looks like she might swing that thing at me it was a Louisville slugger.  
_  
Edward passes without even paying attention to what William was thinking, but Tanya smacks him up across the side of his head.

William then shouts "I was only kidding! You better not tell her I said that, or I am going to have to silence you forever."

Tanya _bursts_ out in laughter and yells "I'd love to see you try, Will."

Esme then looks at William confused and says curiously "What was that about?"

William then looks at her innocently and says in very fast pace "I have no idea." then jerked his head back towards the TV before she could reply.

Esme shrugged and then looks back the TV like nothing happened.

Edward and Tanya headed towards the stairs to go see Carlisle.

Their best guess was that he is in the library seeing what Amelia had added since their last visit. Tanya had headed for Alice's new room which she shares with Jasper to go see what they were up to. Edward walked towards the door to the Library when Amelia came out the door before he could touch the knob.

A wide smile had flown across her face right when she saw Edward in front of her. The first thing she could think of doing is hugging him, and Edward's thought was _Oh god, here we go with the whole "you haven't changed a bit" talk.  
_  
After she hugged him she took a few steps back and smiled.

Of course Edward was right, she said "Oh my, Edward. You haven't changed one bit!"

Edward sighed and put on a fake smile "Neither have you, Amelia"

All the sudden in his head he could Tanya laughing and saying _That's what you get for calling me ridiculous._

Edward gave a dirty look towards Alice's room.

Then out of no where everyone in the house could hear Alice and Tanya laughing hysterically like they knew he was going to do that.

After the laughter quieted down Alice yelled "I win! Now where's my five bucks?" She then started laughing once again.

Edward tried to ignore them. He had focus on why he was there in the first place.

He then asked even though he knew the answer "is Carlisle in there?"

Amelia answered "Yep, he's just trying to figure out how long it's going to take him to finish all the new books I had bought over the past year. Your not going to be interrupting much, all he's doing is browsing through."

She then started walking away, and started heading towards the stairs.

Edward opened the door quietly.

Carlisle was sitting at a large antique looking desk. He had three piles of books on the table. His head was buried in one book already, which really didn't surprise Edward at all.

He walked in the room very quietly so that he wouldn't interrupt him while he was in mid-sentence.

After he had finished he looked up at Edward like he knew he was there all along "What do you need, Edward?" he said politely.

Edward had planted his feet in the floor and hesitated for a minute. Then he finally answered "Tanya saw herself in front of Bella's house. She said that she was trying to figure out what to say to her, and then it just stopped there."

Carlisle sat in the desk quietly. He then answered in a low voice "Well you shouldn't worry about it. At least it's not Victoria." He looked for a reaction from Edward.

Edward had then become emotionless and his face looked like stone. He didn't know what to say because he didn't know exactly what was going on, or when this going to happen. In the past, Tanya has seen things that hadn't happened for a whole decade. So why should he be worrying about it right now?

Carlisle then broke the silence between the two them "You know, if you are really that worried then maybe --"

Edward then interrupted like it was a reflex for him "No, we are not going back to Forks. I promised her that I wouldn't come back into her life, and I am sticking to that."

Carlisle kept seated and said in his calm voice "Well, it's up to you. Whatever you decided, Edward. I will always be behind you a hundred percent and you know that."

Edward nodded and smiled politely just like he had done to Amelia. "I know that, Carlisle. I really appreciate it, thanks."

Carlisle just nodded back and then looked back down at the book in his hands.

Edward had then left the Library and went into his new room. It was all to himself, and that was exactly what he wanted.

When he walked in though, Alice was sitting on the floor. Her legs were crossed as if she were an Indian and had a worried expression on her face. Edward knew exactly what she was going to say, and he didn't want to hear it.

Alice stood up from where she was sitting and said calmly "I know what you are going to say, but you need to listen to me."

Edward shook his head and raised his voice to a shout "I don't want to head anything more about Bella or what trouble she gets into. So stop looking into her future and stop watching her, Alice. She isn't part of our lives anymore and if you ever bring her up again, I will have to stop talking to you completely."

Her face became emotionless as she stared at him. "You know that you want to know what is wrong. Bella is looking horrible, Edward."

His eyes then started to narrow and his jaw tightened. He then said through his teeth "She'll be fine."

Alice then stood there in complete silence and looked up at him. She wouldn't let him have the last word.

She stared at him and said "I hope your right."

She walked out of the room swiftly without making a sound.


End file.
